Its the Heart That Stays the Same
by Miss Non Conformist
Summary: You have haunted me day and night. My world has been black and white. There is no color because there has been no you.


Pairing: Draco Malfoy x OC

Set in the future/Post War

Won First Place in a contest on Mibba.

© 2010 Miss Non Conformist

**

* * *

"Over time things change and things disappear, but your love and your devotion stays embedded, like stone, in my heart for my eternal days." - Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**September 1st  
11:45 AM**

I never answered the questions my son would ask me.

"What did you do there Mum?"

"Are the people there nice Mum?"

"Did you date Father there Mum?"

Did you date Father there, Mum? What was I supposed to say to that? Your foolish mother did what other fools did and fell in love.

With a death eater.

Darien would hate me. He had heard stories from others of the old days, the days when Voldemort was on the loose and murdered thousands and the day when he was finally vanquished. I never told him about those days or my days at Hogwarts. At the age of eleven we had reached an understanding.

Sighing, I pulled into a parking space. Cars were annoying but needed to blend in with the muggles. I looked in the rear view mirror at Darien. He had my naturally curly chocolate hair but his eyes were his.

Sometimes I regretted falling in love with that man. But then I remembered the good times we had and the kisses we had shared and I would look at what he had given me, without his knowledge, Darien and I would take my regret back instantly.

Love had given me Draco for a few years.

But our-no-my son would forever be mine.

"Mum?" his voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. No biggie." I gave him a half-hearted smile that he responded to with a whole-hearted one.

My son was much more innocent than I had been at his age and much more innocent than Draco had been too.

It was a trait that I hoped he would keep some of as he grew up. Perhaps then he would end up more complete than me. A person who could enjoy life.

I enjoyed life…to an extent. Being around Darien brought me happiness, something that was hard to come by in my life. I wasn't always happy, but I was often content. I had a son who would one day grow up to make something of himself without the worries his father had to go through. And he would one day fall in love.

And unlike his stupid parents, he wouldn't let that love go.

I kissed my son one more time before he bounded onto the train. Standing by one of the walls, nobody noticed me. My black attire blended in quite nicely with the shadows, making me literally unnoticeable to other parents on the platform. Once the train started moving and I could no longer distinguish Darien's waving hand from the other kids', I didn't bother staying.

The sooner I left, the less of a chance I had of others seeing me. But my plan didn't work. As I got into my car, I felt the odd sensation of a pair of eyes being trained on me.

I looked up through the glass, my hands on the wheel, in the hopes of the catching sight of whoever it was watching my every move. Seeing nothing but rain pelting down, dampening the ground as well as my mood, made me frown. There was no one there.

I turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the parking space.

Paranoia. The last time I had felt that had been during the War.

**September 24**

_Mum!_

_I miss you! (But don't tell any of the other guys that!)_

_The food here is awesome but I miss your chicken lasagna. The elves make beef lasagna here and it's not bad but compared to yours, its not really much._

_My classes are okay. My favorite is Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're doing real simple stuff right now because we're only first years, but it's still exciting stuff. Theres this Weasley, Hugo or whatever his name is, in our class who thinks he's all that and I wish someone would slap him or something. It's impossible for someone to know EVERYTHING._

_Professor Longbottom is as nice as usual. He sends his thanks for the article you wrote about Brazilian Incongrous Vines and their effect on society. He says he know it pained you to write about something so "utterly boring." He still tends to be rather jumpy though. The rumour is that he's preparing to propose to Miss Luna. I wonder if that's true?_

_But mum, I have a question. On the first day of class, our DADA teacher, Mr. Malfoy stared at me for about five minutes after he had read my name. He asked me about you the other day. About how you were doing, what you did and he also asked me about who my father was. He seems to treat me so kindly, Mum. Even when I've completely messed up a jinx he doesn't lose his tempers. Some are even calling me Teacher's Pet. I don't really mind that though. Do you know why Mum? Because he reminds me how my father would treat me. And what he would look like. Leo Zabini tells me we have the same eyes._

_Mum, I'm confused. How do you know Professor Malfoy?_

_Love,_

_Darien_

_P.S: Thanks for the Cauldron Cakes!_

I was frozen. He knew. My son knew. My eleven year old son had figured it out.

But how had Draco ended up teaching in Hogwarts? Had McGonagall really…no. Who cares how he ended up there. The most important thing was keeping him away from Darien. But it seemes he had figured out that Darien was his son already.

The man had made it clear that he preferred pug faces over me, so why was he trying to get near anything that had to do with me?

My mind whirred from so much information. I waved my wand and watched the pot boil me a cup of tea from where I sat in the living room. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes.

Lord, what am I supposed to do?

**November 3rd**

_Dear Mrs. Evanderhold,_

_I am afraid I have to request a meeting with you due to your son's unreasonable behavior during the past few weeks. His blatant disrespect for me cannot be overlooked._

_I will see you in my office tomorrow at 7:00 PM._

_Fondly,_

_Professor Malfoy!_

Fondly? Fondly? The bloody nerve! That man had no right to sign off with "fondly." But that was not the major problem here.

Darien was acting up. He had never been rowdy; he was always quiet and respectful to elders. So what was the problem now?

So many questions. So many hours I had to wait to have them answered.

Draco Malfoy, did you find the need to finish off the job of shattering my heart all those years ago?

**November 4th  
6:58 PM**

I gracefully stepped out of the fire and into the office.

"Mum!" was the first thing I heard before arms wrapped around me. I grinned, my hair falling in my face as I stared down at my son.

Our moment was ruined by the clearing of a throat. Darien, let go of me to turn around and glare at the man standing up behind the ebony desk.

It was the Draco I had fallen in love with, only older. His hair had receded a little and nose was a little crooked but other than that, it was like traveling into the past.

"Would you like to have a seat, Mrs. Evanderhold?" Draco – no – Proffessor Malfoy gestured to the seats in front of him as he sat down.

Darien plopped down into a seat and promptly crossed his arms, his glare never wavering.

As soon as I sat down, Proffessor Malfoy started talking.

"Your son has been rather disrespectful these past few weeks. He backtalks me, ignores my lectures and proceeds to have conversations with his friends. He as also resorted to calling me," Draco cleared his throat here, his eyes darkening with anger, "Proffessor Manwhore."

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say, Proffessor. My son takes after his mother. He calls them as he sees them. A noble trait, I've been told."

Malfoy continued on as if he has not heard a word from me.

"In addition to the above, he has been warning the girls in his class to, I quote 'stay away' from me-"

He got no further before Darien jumped up, his matching eyes ablaze with fury I didn't know an eleven year old could have.

"Give me a break! You left my mother! You probably cheated on her! You are scum, and I am ashamed to even be aware of the fact that you donated a sperm to me. I hope you and that horrid Pansy Parkinson get what you deserve one day for breaking my mother's heart! You don't deserve my mother and-"

I put my hand on his shoulder, calming him down. His posture was still tense and his eyes were still filled with anger, but he closed his mouth.

"How did you find out?" I whispered.

His eyes downcast, Darien muttered two words. "Moaning Myrtle."

Malfoy and I collectively sighed.

"Please go stand outside Darien. Professor Malfoy and I have to talk."

Once Darien had shut the door behind, but not before sending one last smug glare (he was sure that I was going to chew his professor out), I turned to Malfoy only to find him less than a foot in front of me.

"Ana, my love," he whispered, his hand reaching out towards my face.

I shoved him away, furious and ready to chew the son of a gun out.

"Love? What the hell kind of a right do you have to call me love? After what you did, you shouldn't even have the right to say my bloody name!" I shouted, disregarding the fact that my son could probably hear me cuss through the door.

"Ana, let me explain. I-"

"Explain what? Let me guess, Parkinson pushed up on you and your hormones took over? Is that it? Tell me, whatever possessed you to cheat on the one person you supposedly 'loved.'"

He took a step back as if hurt by my words. I held back a smirk. Did he forget that I could get much bitchier?

"Please, please listen to me Ana. I just-" Draco faltered. He took deep breaths and buried his head in his hands. His shoulder started shaking.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath myself before saying to him, "Go ahead. Explain."

I knew I shouldn't have let him explain, but I had always wondered what had possessed him to kiss Parkinson. To ruin our future together.  
Draco looked up, letting his hands fall to his sides. His eyes were red and I admit it, I longed to wipe away his tears.

"First and foremost, you should know that I love you, I have always loved you and I always will love you."

I opened my mouth but Draco closed the gap between us and placed a cool finger on my lips.

"You said I could explain."

I nodded, but his finger didn't move from its spot on my lips.

"I made the mistake of telling Blaise that I intended to marry you once all the after affects of the War was over. Once the Ministry cleared me. Unfortunately, although Blaise was beyond ecstatic, Pansy was not. She had been hiding behind the statue of Sir Gregory, Goblin Lord of Derkholm and once Blaise had left, she leapt out and confronted me. Saying things like how you and I were never meant to me and how she and I were a better fit. I eventually convinced her that she and I would never happen but she asked for a kiss, a quick peck. I could at least give her that. I had lead her on for two years before I met you. So I kissed her quickly, but I should have known she would have taken advantage of the situation. She grabbed my head and I tried to disentangle myself from her without hurting her, but then…"

Draco faltered again and looked up at the ceiling as if he would find the power to tell the rest of the story there.

His eyes fell back on my face before he continued. "But then you walked in, and like a true Chaser, the second you saw us, you ran off. I know this is cliché, but you know I have never loathed anyone like I have Parkinson." He said her name with a leer.

My eyebrows furrowed, and my eyes frantically searched his face for any signs of lies or deceit. Over our years of dating in Hogwarts I quickly learned to tell Draco's lies from his truths even when others could not. There were no lies coming from him now. His stormy blue eyes held sincerity, want for me to believe him and…love.

As if he knew I had a question, and he probably did, he lifted his finger off my lips and both of his hands came to rest on either of my shoulders.

"Why didn't you come after me?" I choked out. After a year or so, when I was pregnant with Darien, I remember holding onto a small hope that Draco would somehow end up on my doorstep, but it never happened.

"I tried to get in contact with you, but nobody would ever tell me where you were. My mother kept pushing women on me, but they always failed in comparison to you. You have haunted me day and night. My world has been black and white. There is no color because there has been no you. I know that my kissing her is unforgivable, and that you will probably never find it in you to forgive me for it, much less forgive me for the fact that I never came after you but-"

"You tried." I stated.

Draco groaned. "I tried." He stepped away again and turned his back to me. "I love you goddamn it!" he half-shouted and slammed his hand against the desk, scattering papers all over the floor.

I stared at his shaking back.

I had always looked down at girls who readily took their significant others back so readily, but I had never really understood. All those years, I thought I hated Draco Malfoy but the truth was I would have taken him back without an explanation.

But Draco had explained. And I believed him. How could I not? He hadn't been lying, because if he had, I would have been able to tell, what with being literally the only person on earth to see through his lies. His wand was lying on the cupboard on the far side of the room, so he had not bewitched me.

What I felt was pure natural and pure love. I still loved Draco Malfoy. An idiot like Pansy Parkinson would not stand in our way of happiness.

I tentatively stepped forward a few steps and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Draco…?" I said.

He still didn't turn around.

"Draco…" I stopped and exhaled. "You never made me that offer you know."

Draco slowly turned around, bloodshot eyes and frown still in place.

"W-what?" he breathed.

"The offer to marry you? Does it still-"

I suddenly gasped as I found myself in Draco Malfoy's arms and his lips on mine. The feeling was the same as it had been years ago, if not better. Our lips melded together and moved in synchronization. I let a sigh escape as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues soon started a fight for dominance.

What seemed like hours later, we pulled away from each other, panting like a pair of teenagers but grinning like Cheshire cats.

Resting his forehead against mine, his slender fingers stroked my cheek. My eyes fluttered close at his touch.

"My offer still stands. But I will make it officially. Now is not the right time, what with Darien still mad at me." He said, his voice hoarse.

I opened my eyes again.

"You mean our son. And he will come around. I hear he likes real Italian gelato." I grinned mischievously.

Draco chuckled, placing a chaste kiss upon my lips. "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Malfoy one day. I'm possibly more excited than my mother will be."

I winked at him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Malfoy. And please, your mother knows she can't make a move on me. I'm yours."

His grip on me tightened as he buried his face in my hair. "Mine." He growled before nipping my right ear.

* * *

**"Even time itself changes. It's the heart that stays the same." - Unknown**

* * *

I'm not that great at kissing scenes. Probably because this is my first one.

Review?


End file.
